


Paradox Maker

by LeftMyHeartInGotham



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftMyHeartInGotham/pseuds/LeftMyHeartInGotham
Summary: Barry Allen knows he can travel through time and sometimes, realities. So, when he goes into a different universe, he finds out something new. Not everyone can be saved.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 33





	Paradox Maker

The last time Barry went into another universe, he took over the spot of the Alternate Universe version of himself. This time, he found himself in the middle of nowhere. It was dry, rocky and empty. Barry hadn’t been in this universe long but knowing villains on his own planet, it wasn’t anywhere good.

The first thing he did was check his pockets, hopefully the change from one universe to the other possibly gave him a different ID or something.

The only thing he finds in his pocket that doesn’t belong there is a Justice League pager with a phone number on the back. Okay, he found a possible way out now, all he needed to know was where he was.

A quick run around the plane, and Barry’s worries about this being a villain’s lair was confirmed. Skeletons muddled the grounds. Normal people would be disgusted but, it was Barry’s job to keep his cool. So, he did just that.

None of the bodies seemed to have the same wounds as others. Odd. Most villains had one M.O and stick to it. When he investigated further he found some of them still had various forms of I.D. on them.

One had a worn down, disgusting ID badge, that bared a familiar name. And when he saw it, he ran.

*

He knows the Central City police department like the back of his hand. The police captain normally kept a file of his important passwords in the ride hand side of his desk, in an unlocked drawer.

If he wanted to know anything about this version universe of himself, he’d have to see what the police have on him and, being the fastest man alive had it’s advantages. In most cases he could use other’s computers and stuff like that without them knowing. And that he did.

Once successfully logged in, he found information on himself fairly quickly. Bartholomew Allen. Born March 19th, 1994. They also stated an address and an emergency phone number.

The emergency contact was stated as his husband. After writing down both the address and phone number, he clicked on emergency contact info and was instantly blocked by a new window opening up and asking for a password.

The new screen was mainly blank with a small version of the Justice League logo in the lower left corner. So, it seems like he married one of his teammates. That was good. It meant he didn’t have to worry too much about lying about who he truly was.

Despite not revealing who he married, they still showed the address so, Barry could easily run ‘home’.

*

Sometimes, when Barry knocks on a door he’s not sure if it’s actually taking a long time for the owner to answer or, it’s his increased perception of time. This time: it was nerves.

Eventually, Barry could hear the lock click from the inside.

“Sorry, we don-“ Hal’s voice started before he even looked out the door. “Holy shit!” He pulls Barry in for a hug.

“Hi.” Barry says, returning the hug yet still unsure of what to do.

“Where were you?” Are you okay?”

“No clue and I’m really, really starving.”

Hal walks into his apartment, leaving the door open for Barry to follow.

As Barry walks in a large, fluffy, ginger cat meows at him.

“Hey buddy.” Barry says, leaning to pet the cat, who begins to pur.

Hal smiles from the kitchen, and opens his fridge, pulling out some food that wasn’t way past its expiry date.

It seemed obvious that Barry had shared this apartment with Hal just from that fact alone.

“What do you want for a slightly early dinner?” Hal called out. “I really think those cooking lessons have been benefiting me.”

“I don’t know. What do you feel Iike?” Barry picks up the cat, and cradles it like a baby.

The cat sniffs at Barry’s hand before meowing, quite loudly. If this cat was the reason Barry gets caught, he may just cry.

“Jeff, what’s wrong baby?” Hal walks over and pets the cat.

The cat meows once more before hopping from Barry’s arms, walking towards the kitchen.

“I guess everyone’s hungry right now.” Hal looks down before looking back at Barry. “Well, it’s your house so, like take a seat or whatever.”

Barry walks into the living room, out of the view of Hal. He looks and sees several photos of people in the league. Including his and Hal’s wedding photo. One taken of Hal shoving cake into Barry’s face, and beside it one of the League sitting at a table together. Diana had her arms around Bruce and Clark, Arthur and Zatanna sat on the outermost corners. Everyone was smiling and it looked like it was a great night. Both Zatanna and Bruce were looking at each other like they hung the stars.

While Hal was busy in the kitchen, Barry decided to look around their house to see if anything could help him ‘sell’ being from this earth.

Next he walks into the bedroom, and sees that it’s surprisingly clean. There are several papers scattered across the left side of the bed. The right side had the blankets pulled back without disturbing the papers. Barry knew being nosy wasn’t good but, if this version of himself was missing, maybe it could help. Barry picked up one of the several papers.

The gist of the paper is that Barry and Hal have been accepted to foster two twins called Donald and Dawn West.

On the top of the letter was a sticky note that read “Foster to adopt? ♥️ you. ~ B.”

Aww, cute. They were adopting. Part of Barry actually started to feel bad that he was giving this Hal fake hope.

The next paper was bank statements. All papers seem to be preparing for adoption.

So next, he went to their study. It was slightly more messy than the bedroom. The desk had a computer monitor, several binders, and random scraps of paper all over it.

In the left hand corner of the room was a small table covered by an old Transformer blanket. As Hal said, it was his house. He could look through whatever he wanted as long as it didn’t rouse suspicion.

Hal sticks his head in the door. “Hey, I just got called to Gotham. Are you okay on your own?”

Barry jumps at Hal’s voice, before taking a second or two to respond. “Uh, yeah. Why are you going to Gotham?”

“Cause you know,” Hal leans against the doorway and looks to the ground. “Uh, Bruce.”

Barry’s face fell. “Oh. Do you want me to come with?” He wasn’t exactly sure what had happened to Bruce but just from Hal’s refusal to go into detail, that it may be bad.

Hal shakes his head no. “I know Gotham’s cleaned itself up after a bit but people like Poison Ivy are still out there. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Hal stands up and straightens his leather jacket. “Dinner’s in the oven. I’m really sorry I couldn’t stay.”

“It’s fine, man. I completely understand. See you soon?”

“Later, alligator.”

“In awhile, crocodile.”

Seems like Barry isn’t a superhero in this universe. And that’s okay. Or at least, should be.


End file.
